La Carta
by xBella Cullenx
Summary: Hace tiempo que Ron no la ve a Hermione. Él la extraña, y sabe que ella siguió su vida. Por lo que le manda una carta, contandole lo que siente por ella. Cómo reaccionará Hermione? OneShot


Hola! Bueno, hace tiempo tuve ganas de escribir un fic R/Hr, hasta que un día la inspiración llegó y escribi esto! ATENCIÓN: contiene **SPOILERS** del 6º libro, si no quieres enterarte de nada dellibro, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo! Espero que les guste, y no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS!

* * *

**La Carta.**

_"Querida Hermione:_

_Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pero todavía recuerdo los tiempos que pasamos juntos... ¡Como olvidarlos! Recuerdo cuando en mi primer año en Hogwarts mi vida cambió por completo cuando te vi, tan hermosa y natural como siempre. Al verte, supe que eras para mi pero no quería aceptarlo. Temía que no fuera correspondido._

_Durante estos años, pasamos muchas aventuras inolvidables._

_En primer año luchamos junto con Harry para salvar la Piedra Filosofal. No me importaba si debía dar mi vida, lo único que quería era que no te pasara nada. Y aunque solo tenía 11 años, te amaba como no había amado a nadie en mi corta vida. Cuando ese año estaba llegando a su fin, temía el no volver a verte. Pero... ¿En verdad estaba enamorado¿o sólo era un amor infantil, totalmente pasajero? Pronto encontré la respuesta..._

_Segundo año... Los ataques del basilisco importaban, pero no sabía cuánto hasta que fuiste una de sus víctimas. Te vi recostada, inmóvil, en una camilla de la enfermería. No podía creer que te había sucedido a ti, no era posible. Quería llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía. Por las noches a escondidas ingresaba a la Enfermería sin ser visto, solo para ver tu rostro. Me hacías falta, Hermione. Así fue como me di cuenta de que no podía vivir ni un segundo sin ti, te necesitaba a mi lado, aunque sea para regañarme o pelearme. Mi vida no tenía sentido si no estabas a mi lado, aunque sea como una amiga._

_En tercer año, nuestras peleas aumentaron. Por dentro quería que se acabaran, pero era una forma de demostrarte lo mucho que te amaba, aunque no sea fácil creerlo. Quería decirte todo lo que sentía, decirte lo mucho que te amaba. Pero en ese año, tuvimos nuestra primera gran pelea: nos separamos como amigos, aunque para mí fue más que eso. No nos hablamos por varios días, y los días sin ti no tenían fin. Estaba molesto, pero no estaba seguro de por qué. No quería reconocer mis sentimientos, y me enojaba conmigo mismo de ser tan estúpido por no decírtelo. Luego me arrepentí de no haberte confesado que te amaba, cuando llegó a Hogwarts el famoso Viktor Krum. Como sabías, era mi ídolo hasta que se juntó contigo._

_El día del Baile de Navidad se acercaba, y yo todavía sin pedirte que fueras mi pareja. Todavía no quería aceptarlo, no quería reconocer que te amaba, pensaba que sólo era algo pasajero. Pero no, te amaba de verdad, y mucho, Hermione. Pero se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando por fin decidí "invitarte" y me negaste con el simple hecho de que ya tenías pareja. Quería creer que era sólo una broma, y que al día siguiente me dirías que todo era un juego, que irías conmigo al baile y que me amabas. Pero ese día nunca llegó._

_Llegó el día del Baile y no te tenía a mi lado. Por fin te vi, tan hermosa que parecías un ángel caído del cielo y me enteré que eras la pareja de "Vicky". Comencé a odiarme por no ser yo quién estaba bailando contigo, quién te abrazaba y te veía reír. Mis días negros comenzaron porque creía que lo amabas a él, y no a mí, que preferías estar con él antes que con tu estúpido amigo Weasley. Otra vez quise decirte qué me pasaba, por qué me enfadaba cada vez que hablabas de Krum o estabas con él, pero no podía. Las palabras eran incapaces de salir de mi boca, pero luego del baile, gracias a otra pelea lo entendí: por un momento pensé que sentías lo mismo por mi, y que hubieses querido ser mi pareja. Pensaba que después de ese día, te diría toda la verdad, y comenzaría una nueva vida. Pero todo se desvaneció y quedamos en ser, nuevamente, solo "amigos"._

_Y siempre, cuando un año termina, da comienzo al otro: 5º año. Me eligieron como jugador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, aunque no hacía un buen papel de Guardián. Creía no poder jugar el primer partido, temía defraudarte y quedar mal en frente tuyo. Pero tu beso lo cambió todo: sentí tus cálidos labios que se acercaban hacia mi, dándome un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Estaba tan aturdido, que no sabía qué hacer o pensar... No podía creer que me habías besado, por más de que fuera solo en la mejilla y no estaba seguro si lo habías hecho porque me amabas o sólo para desearme suerte. No reparé en eso, ya que mi mente estaba en blanco. Luego del hecho, no pude evitar sonreír al respecto pero sin siquiera mirarte. No estaba seguro de que había sucedido en verdad._

_Pronto llegó 6º año, un año tranquilo. Pero fue cuando descubrí que tu relación con Krum no había sido sólo como "amigos". Pensaba que realmente a ti él no te importaba, pero no. Realmente fuiste su novia, y me odio por no haber sido él quién te besó, quién probó tus dulces y delicados labios. Me odié desde ese momento por haber sido tan estúpido al haber dejado pasar tantos años. Y el hecho en que no sentía nada serio hacia ti, ya no era una excusa. De verdad lo comprendí... Tuve que admitirlo... Te amaba. Y verte con otra persona ya era demasiado, solo en mis sueños te veía conmigo, amándonos los unos a los otros. Creía que poniéndome de novio con alguien demostraría que yo también sabía cómo era estar en pareja. De hecho, admito que la usé a Lavender para olvidarme de ti. Pero todo había sido en vano. Cada vez que estaba con ella, deseaba que fueras tu la que me quería, la que me besaba todas las mañanas. Pero no, solo era un deseo que cada vez estaba más lejos._

_Y la muerte de Dumblendore fue un gran golpe para todos los magos y brujas, por supuesto. En su funeral, los veía a todos junto con quienes amaban, tomados de la mano, queriéndose: Fleur y Bill, que pronto se casarían, Tonks y Lupin, y Harry y Ginny. No podía creer lo fácil que les había resultado demostrar sus sentimientos, y yo todavía sin siquiera ser capaz de abrazarte o decirte algo._

_Volví a La Madriguera durante las vacaciones. Se acercaba cada vez más el 1º de Septiembre, y yo no creía que sobreviviría otro año contigo al lado mío sin poder tenerte. Fue cuando decidí no volver al colegio, y escapar, irme era lo mejor que podía hacer, sabiendo que no me amabas. No era capaz de soportarlo, debía olvidarte como sea! Los años pasaban, y las noches se me hacían más largas. Creí haber hecho lo correcto, aunque en el fondo deseaba con toda mi alma volver a verte, volver a ver tu sonrisa, volver a escuchar tu dulce voz... Volver a estar junto a ti._

_Me di cuenta de que la vida sin ti, no tenía importancia. Recuerdo haber ido al Callejón Diagon, creyendo que vería a alguien para poder contactarte, para saber dónde te encontrabas. Fue cuando lo vi a Harry, tomado de la mano de Ginny, tan felices como nunca lo habían estado. Fue un gran reencuentro, hablamos sobre muchas cosas, pero lo único que quería saber era dónde estabas. Comprendí que siempre que preguntaba por ti, ellos trataban de esquivar ese tema, como si temieran pronunciar tu nombre. Sospeché que algo andaba mal, y cuando ya no tenía opción, me contaron la verdad... Me enteré de que me amabas... Como pude ser tan estúpido? Todo ese tiempo estuve equivocado al pensar que era una amor no correspondido, que solo me querías como amigo... Y para olvidarte de mi, te comprometiste con el maldito de Krum... Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era matarme, matarme por no haberte dicho lo que sentía cuando había tenido la oportunidad, matarme por no haberte dicho que te amaba. Es que te amo, Hermione! Hago lo que puedo, intento lo imposible, pero nada funciona. Todavía no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, ni de mi corazón. Todavía pienso en lo que hubiera sido de mi vida si te hubiese contado toda la verdad. Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, y sería YO con quién te hubieses casado, no con Víktor Krum._

_Y te mando esta carta, solo para contarte la verdad, porque creo que ésta es la mejor forma de decirte lo mucho que te amo, y necesito que lo sepas. Sé que estarás felizmente casado con tu querido Vicky, y no sé si te acuerdas de mí, pues yo si te recuerdo. Te recuerdo como la primera vez que te vi, a los 11 años, y tu imagen está grabada en mi mente. Sueño todos los días con que un día te volveré a ver, y me dirás que sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Y me pregunto si algún día se hará realidad..._

_Te Amo... _

_Tu amigo, Ron Weasley."  
_

Al terminar de leer esas últimas palabras, una adulta Hermione Granger, madre de 2 hijos, dejó escapar lágrimas silenciosas de sus ojos, bordeando sus mejillas.

"¿Pasa algo, mamá?"

"No... No pasa nada, Lisa, es sólo que... he recibido una carta de un viejo amigo, sólo eso..."- contestó Hermione a su pequeña hija. Sabiendo que no era verdad, guardó la carta de su amado en una pequeña cajita adornada, donde estaban guardadas fotos y recuerdosde Ronald Weasley, el único al que siempre amó.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor, dejen Reviews! se los agradecería mucho suerteee! 

MaRuZ


End file.
